


Только с тобой

by vanillaicecreampie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaicecreampie/pseuds/vanillaicecreampie
Summary: Он не замечал, как меняется Скорпиус, пока всерьез не начал обращать на это внимание. Теперь не мог перестать замечать. Все метаморфозы происходили неуловимо медленно, а потом вдруг каждая мелочь, все они вместе, разом ударили по его осознанию: каким широким стал Скорпиус в плечах, как вытянулось его лицо, как он сам вытянулся аж до альбусовых ушей. Каким глубоким стал его голос, и как он раскатами отзывался внутри Альбуса, когда Скорпиус лежал на кровати совсем рядом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, как и всегда – еще с первого курса.Альбус знал – он будет отрицать свои чувства до тех пор, пока терпение и здравомыслие (которые и так держались на честном слове) не покинут его окончательно. Было лишь вопросом времени, как скоро он сломается и признается во всем Скорпиусу со всеми вытекающими последствиями.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Только с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/gifts).



> Перевод прекрасной работы автора restlessandordinary https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105413

— Ты вообще можешь себе представить? Вроде кажется, что хуже пергамент в этой школе быть уже не может — и на тебе! Хорошо, допустим, они не используют метод Карспелла, якобы, доказано, что так получается пергамент высшего качества при минимальных производственных затратах… Ал, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — спросил Скорпиус, оторвав взгляд от оскорбляемого им свитка, развернутого на весь стол, где каждая вещь четко стояла на своем месте. Альбуса забавляло — кажется, даже чересчур — чуть-чуть сдвигать вещи Скорпиуса, когда тот выходил из комнаты, и еле сдерживать смех, когда он возвращался и в гневе расставлял все, как было.  
— Да-да, пергамент — дерьмо, и все такое, — отсутствующе ответил Альбус, не поднимая глаз от своего жалкого подобия эссе по Чарам. Он научился вникать в тирады Скорпиуса ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы уловить общую суть, да и тему отвратительного пергамента тот поднимал уже не в первый раз.  
В целом, Скорпиус был довольно терпимым, но несколько «больных тем» у него было (стоит заметить, поменьше, чем у самого Альбуса). И Скорп уж точно не был таким же переборчивым, как его отец (тот требовал только самые лучшие средства по уходу за кожей и только вручную сшитые во Франции мантии; Альбус сомневался, что у него есть хотя бы один обычный свитер), но были случаи, когда он ни в какую не хотел идти на компромисс. И качество пергамента — именно тот самый случай.  
— Это единственный пергамент, который есть в Хогсмиде, у нас попросту нет выбора, мы у них, считай, в заложниках. Серьезно, Альбус, это же преступление, — продолжал Скорпиус с перекошенным от злости лицом.  
— Ты прав, Скорп, закрыть бы их в Азкабане и ключ выбросить. Быстро забудут про своего Карспелла и методы его.  
— Ну, вообще, метод у него был всего один. Он вот его записал, а потом как-то угодил в измельчительную машину, ну, и его покромсало. Но мне нравится, куда ты клонишь, — Скорпиус щелчком свернул свиток, и, похоже, на время тема была закрыта. Он встал из-за стола и со вздохом плюхнулся поперек кровати Альбуса, перекидывая руку тому через бедро.  
Альбус почти забросил свое эссе и вместо этого малевал маленькие эскизы для тату на полях. Скорпиус на некоторое время затих и безучастно рассматривал темно-зеленый полог над альбусовой кроватью. Он явно готовил новую тему для обсуждения, и Альбус заранее набрался храбрости.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы засунуть палец себе в задницу?  
К такому Альбус был готов меньше всего. Он издал звук раненного зверя, по всему эссе поползла чернильная клякса — теперь ему точно придется переписывать.  
— Скорп!  
— Что? Нечего стыдиться, даже если и думал. Стимуляция простаты может доставить огромное удовольствие любому мужчине независимо от его сексуальной ориентации, — начал Скорпиус самым поучительным тоном, каким только мог.  
Альбус был прекрасно знаком с этими педантичными нотками. Он сжал пальцами переносицу и начал глубоко дышать в попытке успокоить бешеное биение сердца.  
— И ты, дай угадаю, купил об этом книгу?  
— Вообще, три, — у Скорпиуса загорелись глаза, он слетел с кровати, на ходу выпутываясь из мантии, и принялся копаться в своем сундуке.  
Альбус с паникой на лице вздернул руки.  
— Я тебе верю, показывать необязательно! Тем более, ты их уже, наверное, наизусть выучил, — Альбус не был уверен, выдержит ли его сердце еще одно потрясение, поэтому, у него не было ни малейшего желания рассматривать мучительно подробные диаграммы в тех книжонках.  
— Ну, не целиком, но самое важное… — сознался Скорпиус, держа книгу в руках и поглаживая корешок, как будто у него с ней была давняя дружба.  
— Скорп, я знаю, мы лучшие друзья и все такое, но… — нерешительно начал Альбус.  
— Ой, Ал, перестань! Для чего еще нужны друзья, как не о задницах говорить? — Скорпиус наклонился ближе и шутливо ткнул Альбуса локтем в ребро. — С кем еще мне это обсуждать?  
Альбус вдруг представил, как Скорпиус спрашивает об этом Джеймса и почти сразу решил — лучше он сам каждый день весь год будет обсуждать со своим лучшим другом прелести простаты, чем мучиться от мысли, что он будет толковать об этом с его старшим братом.  
Похоже, это и так было всё, о чем Джеймс мог говорить (сколько бы Альбус не грозился брату приколдовать его язык к небу) после того как он и Тедди наконец сошлись спустя годы явных воздыханий и отвратительного прилюдного флирта.  
Так что Альбус наслушался о заднице Джеймса на несколько жизней вперед.  
— Ну, я об этом слышал, но пробовать не пробовал, — Альбус откровенно врал, смотря куда угодно, только не на Скорпиуса, который прекрасно просекал, когда Ал говорит неправду.  
На самом деле, пробовал, и не так давно. Ему было интересно, откуда вокруг этого всего такой ажиотаж, но, стоило ему войти в себя кончиком пальца, он сдался и рваными движениями по члену довел себя до оргазма. Спроси его об этом, и он скажет, что оно того совсем не стоило, мол, мороки больше. Но делиться с этим со Скорпиусом все равно было для него слишком.  
— Хмм, — задумчиво промычал Скорпиус. — Ну, я еще в этом покопаюсь, и если узнаю что-нибудь интересненькое, обязательно тебе расскажу, — пообещал он, кивая.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо ответил Альбус. Как будто бы у него был выбор. Альбус позволил неловкой паузе затянуться еще на немного, встал и начал собирать учебные принадлежности. — Я в библиотеку. Мне нужно сосредоточиться и закончить сегодня эссе. Ну, и, вообще-то начать его, раз уж на то пошло. Оставлю вас с простатой наедине, — он еле заметно смутился от того, что сам же продолжил самый неловкий разговор из всех, в которых ему приходилось участвовать.  
Он сбежал из комнаты до того, как Скорпиус успел ему что-либо ответить.  
Заходя в библиотеку, Альбус проклинал себя и за свою несуразную реакцию на всего-навсего слово «простата», и за то, что убежал, напрочь забыв о существовании сумки, и сейчас ему приходилось тащить пергамент и перья в руках.  
Но больше всего он проклинал себя за смешанные чувства к Скорпиусу, разбираться в которых он даже и не начинал.  
Альбус не был геем; просто отмечал, что некоторые парни довольно привлекательны внешне. Кто сказал, что ему нельзя оценивать мужскую фигуру? Да, конечно, квиддичные игроки из журнала, который он прятал на дне сундука, были, несомненно, хороши, но это было совсем не то, что он испытывал рядом со Скорпиусом.  
Ну и что такого, если он замечает, какие восхищённые и живые глаза у Скорпа, когда он пламенно рассказывает о чём-то произошедшем с ним на днях? Или как розовеют его щеки, и как он жмурится, когда смеётся, по-настоящему смеётся? Он становился таким рядом с Альбусом, который таким забавным себя совсем не считал. Он был просто рад, что его стабильный пессимизм (который Скорпиус упорно называл «реализмом», и на том спасибо) мало того, что не отпугивал Скорпа, так ещё и приносил какое-то удовольствие.  
Скорпиус был его другом, лучшим другом. И, если уж по правде, самым важным человеком в его жизни. И он ни за что бы не рискнул потерять его, что бы он там не испытывал, тем более, что он даже разобраться толком в этом всем не мог.  
Альбус никогда не дружил ни с кем так близко, как со Скорпиусом, так откуда ему было знать, нормальными были его чувства или нет? Он не знал, нормально ли оценивать, как задница его лучшего друга смотрится в брюках, и, если честно, очень боялся узнать.  
Может он и не мог контролировать всплески гормонов и непроизвольные фантазии в самые сложные моменты, но он был твердо настроен контролировать свое поведение рядом со Скорпиусом и не позволить ничему испортить их дружбу.  
И он думал, что у него чертовски хорошо получается. До Того Самого Случая.  
Тот Самый Случай произошел спустя несколько дней после судьбоносного разговора о простатах. Альбус пошел в туалет перед сном и застал в ванной Скорпиуса. Очень голого, очень мокрого и очень беззащитного Скорпиуса под душем.  
Конечно, Альбус как всегда для себя самого отметил, что Скорпиус выглядел объективно хорошо. Но в тот момент его сознание полностью затмило другое слово — красиво. Скорпиус был красивым и Альбус не понимал, как он мог шесть лет почти каждую минуту проводить с этим человеком и не осознавать этого.  
И его член был едва ли с ним не согласен.  
Альбус развернулся на пятках и исчез из ванной так тихо, как мог. Он перестал задыхаться только тогда, когда спрятался от соседей по комнате под пологом кровати и заглушающим. Он упал на кровать, жадно хватая ртом воздух и напрочь забыв о том, что хотел в туалет. Придется ждать до утра.  
Альбус повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Перед ним всплыл въевшийся в сознание образ Скорпиуса — он четко видел каждую идеально запечатленную деталь.  
Глаза Скорпиуса прикрыты под струями воды. Тысячи капель убрали его волосы с лица — блондинистые пряди кажутся на пару тонов темнее, чем обычно. Его грудь и плечи порозовели от горячего душа. Член наполовину стоит. Альбус еле слышно всхлипнул; рука потянулась вниз. Он дрочил, вспоминая, как постанывал Скорпиус, поглаживая шею и позволяя потокам воды смывать с него все тяготы дня.  
Альбус кончил так, что его собственный стон эхом зазвенел в ушах. Он пообещал себе, что это больше никогда не повторится.  
***

Он нарушил обещание на следующий же день. И еще на следующий. Мысли о Скорпиусе не оставляли его ни на минуту ни в состоянии бодрствования, ни во сне.  
Это был уже даже не образ из душевой. Абсолютно все, что Скорпиус делал — даже повседневные мелочи — заставляли мысли Альбуса путаться, а его сердце биться быстрее.  
Он не замечал, как меняется Скорпиус, пока всерьез не начал обращать на это внимание. Теперь не мог перестать замечать. Все метаморфозы происходили неуловимо медленно, а потом вдруг каждая мелочь, все они вместе, разом ударили по его осознанию: каким широким стал Скорпиус в плечах, как вытянулось его лицо, как он сам вытянулся аж до альбусовых ушей. Каким глубоким стал его голос, и как он раскатами отзывался внутри Альбуса, когда Скорпиус лежал на кровати совсем рядом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, как и всегда — еще с первого курса.  
Альбус знал — он будет отрицать свои чувства до тех пор, пока терпение и здравомыслие (которые и так держались на честном слове) не покинут его окончательно. Было лишь вопросом времени, как скоро он сломается и признается во всем Скорпиусу со всеми вытекающими последствиями.  
Ему даже говорить ничего не пришлось.  
У Альбуса было окно между занятиями. Обычно в это время дня в спальне было блаженно тихо и пусто. Но, войдя, он увидел Скорпа, растянувшегося на кровати с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами и стоящим членом в руке.  
Казалось, из легких выбили весь воздух. Несколько секунд он просто стоял столбом, впитывая в себя каждый увиденный сантиметр бледной кожи. За ним захлопнулась дверь, Скорпиус распахнул глаза и сразу же нашел его взгляд своим. Ал не мог двигаться, не мог говорить, не мог отвернуться, хотя и знал, что должен. Немного легче было от того, что Скорп тоже смотрел на него в упор.  
Когда первый шок прошел, Скорпиус выглядел так, будто все это время только и ждал, когда Альбус придет.  
Он снова медленно задвигал рукой по члену, постепенно ускоряясь и потрясающе постанывая, его щеки розовели все сильнее с каждой секундой. Словно во сне, Ал подошел ближе, ожидая от Скорпиуса какого-то сопротивления, но тот лишь еле заметно кивнул и заговорил таким низким и задыхающимся голосом, какого Альбус от него не слышал еще никогда.  
— Я так и не нашел простату, как думаешь, сможешь мне помочь?  
Альбус так заворожено наблюдал за рукой Скорпиуса на члене, что не сразу обратил внимание на то, что он делал второй. И чуть не кончил в штаны, когда, наконец, понял, от чего так блестят его влажные пальцы.  
— Угу, — выдавил из себя Ал. В его состоянии даже это «угу» было для него достижением. Споткнувшись, он добрался до кровати и сел на самый краешек; руки застыли в бездействии — теперь, когда он мог делать что угодно, он понятия не имел, с чего начать.  
— Пожалуйста, Альбус. Потрогай меня, я уже скоро, — голос Скорпиуса был сущей пыткой, но Ал никогда ни в чем не мог ему отказать. Одной рукой он накрыл руку Скорпа на члене, а другой скользнул меж его ягодиц и проник вовнутрь кончиком пальца.  
Больше он ничего сделать не успел. Скорпиус протяжно застонал, выгнулся дугой и кончил себе на грудь. Ничего более красивого и сексуального Альбус никогда в жизни не видел. Он так боялся упустить хоть мгновение, что даже не моргал. Он сделал еще несколько движений по члену Скорпи, сжимая его руку в своей, пока сперма не перестала выплескиваться. Скорпиус наконец расслабился и выглядел таким довольным, словно был по кайфом. Улыбаясь, он смотрел на Альбуса, как на божество.  
Скорпиус лениво потянулся к Алу, и тот упал в его объятия, обвивая руками и прижимаясь к нему сбоку. Он думал о том, что это лучший момент в его жизни. Он ошибался. Потому что в следующую секунду он поднял глаза на Скорпа, и их губы сомкнулись. Они целовались медленно и возбуждающе, пока Скорпиус вдруг не остановился. Он выглядел испуганно.  
— О, я хочу, чтобы ты… тоже… — его рука скользнула вниз, но Альбус аккуратно перехватил запястье и коротко мотнул головой. Он впился взглядом куда-то в плечо Скорпиуса.  
— Все нормально, я… эмм… уже… тоже, — он почувствовал, как от этого признания он покраснел. Скорпиус взял его лицо в руки и расцеловал обе пылающие щеки.  
— Надеюсь, в следующий раз я смогу продержаться до момента, когда ты все-таки найдёшь мою простату, — он хихикнул и потерся носом о нос Альбуса. От этих слов сердце Ала запело, а улыбка беспомощно расползлась по его лицу.  
— Следующий раз? — спросил он, просто для того, чтобы услышать, как Скорп говорит это снова.  
— И все последующие, если ты не против. Я никогда ни с кем такого не чувствовал, Ал. Только с тобой, — Скорпиус закрепил свою речь поцелуем, и Альбус с большим энтузиазмом на него ответил.  
— Я ощущал к тебе тоже самое. Ещё задолго до того, как я это понял. Прости, что я столько времени отрицал свои чувства, — признался он.  
— А, ты, наверное, просто думал, что все парни так явно пялятся на задницы своих лучших друзей? — еле выговорил Скорп, задыхаясь от смеха.  
Альбус фыркнул и толкнул Скорпиуса в плечо, но несильно, чтобы не разрывать объятие.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы эти пальцы были в этой заднице, то больше никаких дискуссий на эту тему. Особенно с Джеймсом.  
— Считай, я под Силенцио, — согласился Скорпиус и потянулся за очередным поцелуем.


End file.
